


Hang 'Em High

by missilekid (scorpiofrank)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Projekt Revolution, Rough Sex, Sheriff Gerard, Sheriff Gerard Way, The Black Parade, Thief Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiofrank/pseuds/missilekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember what I taste like, sheriff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang 'Em High

"Freeze!" Gerard yelled, his pistol in the air aiming straight at the thief.

The thief, facing away from him, chuckled and ignored him, continuing to pick the lock on the safe.

"Hands where I can see 'em, " Gerard shouted.

"Or what, sheriff? It's just petty theft, you can't shoot me for that. I don't think you can," he rambled. The thief spoke in a Jersey accent, his voice surprisingly calm.

" _Petty theft_ is not breakin' into houses and stealing things worth thousands of dollars," Gerard scoffed. "You don't know how things work in my town. Put your hands in the air, now."

The thief turned around slowly, and Gerard was taken aback by his piercing gaze. He looked Gerard up and down and smirked, his thin lips curling up at the corner. Gerard held his breath.

"Okay," the thief whispered, stepping towards Gerard and sarcastically lifting his hands up. Gerard fumbled for his handcuffs.

"What's your name, sheriff?" the thief asked. He received no response. "I'm Frank," he said, raising his fingers up and stroking the side of Gerard's face.

"Stop it," Gerard hissed, swatting his hand away. He reached forward to place the handcuffs around Frank's wrists but there was nothing in his hands. He looked down, confused.

Frank swiftly clicked them around Gerard's own pale wrists.

"Guess I forgot to mention I can pickpocket too. Just one of my many, uh, talents," Frank muttered, brushing his fingers through Gerard's messy, jet-black hair. He ran his palm down Gerard's chest and grabbed him by his belt loops to pull him closer.

"N-no," Gerard choked out.

Frank looked up at him, crestfallen. "No?" he breathed.

Gerard looked into his wide, hazel eyes and sighed. He would be in so much trouble. But damn, Frank was fucking hot, and besides, no one had to know.

"Fuck it," he muttered, stepping forward and kissing him. It felt weird being unable to do anything with his hands.

Startled, Frank pushed him off and slapped him so hard a loud sound resonated in the relatively empty room. Gerard winced, unable to put a hand up to his burning cheek. " _I_ tell you what to do," Frank grumbled, shoving Gerard. He stumbled backwards and his back hit the wall. Frank reached up and grabbed his throat, pinning him to the wall as he choked. He pressed his lips against Gerard's and bit his bottom lip.

Gerard closed his eyes, giving in completely. He loved being dominated. He wanted to kiss Frank back, passionately, but he couldn't breathe and his mind considered that a priority.

Frank lingered for a moment, then pulled away and stepped back. Gerard dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

He slowly rose to his knees and looked up to see Frank observing his pistol. He realized he must have dropped it.

"You been so bad that you need to be punished?" Frank asked mockingly, pointing the gun. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the sheriff here," he joked, slightly confused. Frank smacked him with the grip of the gun, the impact strong enough to force his head to the side. Gerard gasped.

Frank reached down and quickly undid his belt, pulling his jeans down to his thighs. He knotted his fingers in Gerard's tangled hair and yanked him forward, pressing the gun to his temple.

"Suck," he grunted.

Gerard obediently rose up and tried to pull Frank's underwear down with his teeth, successfully bringing them down just enough that his erection was fully exposed. He slowly circled its head with his tongue.

"You're gonna make me cum. You're gonna get me off and it better be so fucking good--"

"Or what?" Gerard questioned with a smirk.

Frank stared at him and pressed the gun against his head even harder. "Or I'll blow your fucking brains out, that's what."

Gerard swallowed hard, not entirely sure if Frank was just being rough or if he was actually serious. His heart pounded as his mouth wrapped around the base of Frank's hard cock. He slid his lips back and forth and Frank let out a soft moan with every repetition. The adrenaline pumping through his veins along with Frank's noises seriously turned Gerard on but he whined, knowing he couldn't touch himself with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Shut up," Frank spat, tightening his grip and pulling Gerard's head forward so that his lips were pressed against the base of his cock. Gerard gagged, unable to take Frank's full length in his mouth, and struggled to pull back.

Frank let him go and he let out a whimper, panting. "I wanna shove it down your pretty throat," he breathed. He reached forward but Gerard was still panting and had started to tear up. He looked up at Frank helplessly.

"It's okay," Frank whispered, seeming to realize Gerard was new at this. Gerard gave a little smile as he took a second to catch his breath.

"Fuck me in the mouth," Gerard said.

Frank bit his lip and pulled Gerard forward once again, this time thrusting into his mouth as he struggled to deepthroat his cock. He periodically stopped to catch his breath but kept returning for more, bobbing his head back and forth as he sucked as fast as he could. Frank wiped away the occasional tear that slipped out of the corner of Gerard's eye as his hips bucked forward and his moans grew louder.

Gerard pulled back and flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock, depriving Frank of his sweet release for as long as he possibly could.

Frank couldn't take it and slapped Gerard again, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He thrusted into Gerard's throat as he came in his mouth, moaning and muttering obscenities.

Gerard swallowed as much as he could take in. Frank lingered as his orgasm ended, then pulled back and wiped away the cum dripping off of the sides of Gerard's mouth, feeding it to him. Gerard sucked Frank's fingers one-by-one, making sure he had gotten to taste all of it.

Frank pulled up his pants and kissed him again. Gerard leaned into it, rising up and forcing his tongue into Frank's mouth.

"Don't I get a turn?" Gerard whispered.

Frank knelt down and unbuckled his belt, sliding off his black jeans. He tossed Gerard's pants aside and began palming him through his underwear. Gerard whined as Frank pulled it down to his cock and wrapped his fingers around his length, jacking him off.

Frank leaned in and kissed him through his quiet, open-mouthed moans. He whimpered as Frank rubbed him faster and tried his hardest not to pull away, overwhelmed by pleasure.

Frank swiftly unlocked one side of his handcuffs and tossed the key on the ground. Gerard freely reached up and held the side of Frank's face as he continued to kiss him.

"Remember what I taste like, sheriff."

Gerard stared at him, confused.

Frank stopped his hand movements. "It'll be important. Maybe, you know, for identification purposes. Or for having something to think about as you finish yourself off." He winked, standing up.

Gerard instinctively reached towards him, handcuffs still dangling off of his left wrist.

"Bye, princess," he whispered, buckling his belt and gently reaching down to kiss Gerard's forehead. He walked over to the safe and grabbed his bag, then walked out without looking back.

Gerard gasped. He helplessly looked down at himself and continued rubbing his throbbing cock, the handcuffs continually clinking against themselves, as he tried to recall the warmth of Frank's skin and the darkness of the ink that formed the birds and letters that bordered his waist, and thought about Frank's cum still wet on his lips.


End file.
